Love The Way You Lie
by AgentHexSparrowOfS.H.I.E.L.D
Summary: A Kennett song-fic to Love The Way You Lie Pt 2
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing... Not even the song... It's by Rihanna and Eminem... I was listening to this song and figured it would make a good song-fic for these two

Should be updating my other TVD stories soon

I left eminem's part out because this is all from her pov

**READ AND REVIEW** **PLEASE!**

* * *

_On the first page of our story  
The Future seemed so bright_

As I was walking through the woods, I began thinking about my best friends and their relationships. Sure, I have Jeremy, but he cheated on me. With his _dead ex-girlfriend._ Don't get me wrong, I love him, I just don't know how we can last if he wants to be making out with dead people. Elena has three guys swooning over her. Two of which I don't understand anymore. Hell, I never understood Damon, and Stefan has just slowly began to piss me off. Elijah has been there though. He helps her, saves her. And doesn't expect her to fall head over heels in love with him for it.

Caroline has Tyler, but he has a checkered past with girls. He used to hurt Vicki just because he could. I hated him for that when Jere told me. But she has Klaus falling over his own feet for her now. No matter that he is evil, maybe he is capable of love too.

Matt hasn't had the luck with girls, but Rebekah seems to like him. She may be a little on the looney side of things, but she does seem to care a little.

My mind was stuck on overdrive, and that's when I saw him. He looked like Elijah. I thought that he must be an Original. He looked up from the well he was looking down and stared at me. I guess he sensed that I was a witch because within a moments notice, he was gone. Just like that I was back to thinking about my bad luck of recent news. At least Abby's back, right? I kept walking for what seemed like hours until I saw that guy from the well again.

"Kol. Kol Mikaelson. You are?" I tensed. He vamp sped behind me and held my head tilted so my neck was bared to him. I kept my pulse steady and thought about Esther and my mother's plan.

"Bonnie." He chuckled at me.

"What? No last name? I thought everyone had a last name." I straightened myself and quickly got away from him.

"Maybe I just don't want to tell you mine." I challenged him. He seemed happy to accept my challenge. A little too happy for my liking. Within seconds he had me pressed up against a tree. I had no space to move. My body was literally stuck between him and the big oak tree behind me. A sinister smile graced his beautiful features, and he gave me a very dark laugh.

"Darling, I know you're a witch. It's not like this is the Witch Trials. I'm not going to kill you." It was my turn to give an evil laugh.

"Yeah, cause I believe that." His smile turned playful as he pulled away from me.

"I do like a challenge. But I also like entertainment. I've been in a box for nearly a hundred years and am looking for some fun. So I figure you can help me with that." I turn my head in confusion. It was to late to back out of something I hadn't a clue what I was getting into. Suddenly, I was back against the tree again, but this time my legs were around the Original's waist and our lips were smashed together in fury and impatience. A hundred years in a box. I wonder what that does to a guy. No sex for a hundred years. A voice in the back of my head began screaming at me as my clothes and his were discarded onto the ground.

_Bonnie, stop! Stop! You aren't supposed to have sex with him! You are supposed to help **kill **him... _

I ignored the voice. Being underneath him felt too good to listen to the voice. I just prayed it wasn't Abby and only just my conscience.

After what felt like an eternity, we both began redressing. I began walking off in a new direction in hopes he would't follow me, but he did.

"Where are you going? Who said I was done?" I used my magic and slammed him into a tree.

"I did." His playful grin was back.

"I like pretty little things with sharp tongues, Darling. Don't forget that." I rolled my eyes and walked away. "I do hope this is only the beginning, though. Miss Bennett." I stopped dead in my tracks. How did he know who I was. "Niklaus told me about you. Don't worry. I won't tell him our little secret. As long is this wasn't the end." He gave me an honest smile. A childish smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Slowly, I leaned up and kissed him.

"Fine. But don't expect me to come when you want me to." He pulled me back to him as I began to walk away.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sweetheart." He kissed me with such fervour that I was tacken a bit back. Just as quickly as we kissed, he was gone. I couldn't help but wonder what I was getting myself into.

_Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised_

At the old witches house, I couldn't help but notice the hurt look in Kol's eyes. He hid it well underneath his hate for his brother and mother. _Kol, I'm sorry. I tried to warn you. You just wouldn't listen to me._

He turned to stare at me. I turned my head to make it seem as though I was glaring at him. I truly was. I warned him, many times about Esther's plan. I know in the end he will still blame me. But in the end I will still love him.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes_

He had tried to follow us into the witches house, but they wouldn't let him enter. I walked to the basement. Abby was right behind me, wasn't she? I turned around and she was no longer there. But standing behind me was Kol.

"I told you. I tried to warn you! Why didn't you listen to me?!" I was beyond pissed. Luckily for the both of us, I wasn't shouting like I wanted to be. He looked maniacal. Something didn't feel right. Esther's spell was no longer working. I saw Abby lying on the floor.

"Damon and Stefan. They knew turning her into a vampire would be better than Elena hating them for turning you into one. I led Damon right to her. Watching him snap her neck was so amazing. I was happy to see that bitch die!" He shouted at me. He threw me against the coffin in the basement and grabbed me by my throat.

"Kol, stop! Kol, I don't want to hurt you!" He wouldn't let go so I stabbed him with a rusty pipe that was close by on the floor. He hissed in pain. The fury in his eyes was starting to disappear. Finally, I saw recognition. He made his way over to me as I layed on the floor.

"Oh, Bonnie, I'm sorry, Sweetheart." He pulled me into his lap and held me close. He was beginning to cry. I had been crying since I saw him standing in the doorway. His face was burried into the base of my neck in my hair. I turned so his face could still rest in the same position, just the opposite side, and I stroked the back of his head with my hand.

"It'll all be alright, Kol. I promise." I was the only person allowed to see his emotion. I love him, just as much as he loves me, but we never show it the right way. The normal way.

_But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind_

Jeremy had been in Denver for a while now, so I went to visit him. Yes, I was keeping up a charade that I was still with him, and I still loved him. Elena knew the truth, Care knew the truth. Hell, even Matt knew the truth. But the Salvatore's would kill me if they knew I was with Kol. I was with Elena and Damon when they were going to bring Jeremy home. Jeremy was excited to see me. I pretended I was just as excited to see him.

After we talked for a while Jeremy became standoffish. "There's my friend." He said nodding towards the door of the batting cages. Inside I could feel my soul light up a bit. Elena knew, yes, and she didn't mind as long as I was okay, but we did need to get Jeremy home safely.

"Jeremy! That's Kol!" Elena said as Kol began swinging a bat at Damon. Elena and I pretended to be scared. We both thought Damon was getting what he deserved. He was a jack ass. We both hated him and Stefan anymore, and Caroline was in the same boat. No one knew about our alliance with Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol. Suddenly, Damon broke a wooden baseball bat and stabbed Kol with it. It took everything in me not to whimper or scream or even kill Damon.

When we were at Mary's house, Damon figured everything out. He attacked me and Elena. Kol nearly killed him. "Kol, stop! Bonnie and I can say he's just gone crazy. Jere isn't in here, he doesn't know. Stefan will believe me." Kol nodded and helped me off the ground and held me close. Damon was about to kill me when Kol walked in. I was so thankful to have him. No matter how scared of him I could be, I couldn't help but let my love for him take over.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_Oh, I love the way you lie_

I had nightmares about being lit on fire for weeks. I didn't understand where they were coming from until I saw Esther in one of them. Kol was in the woods, just watching my body go up in flames. Just before I would die, he would swoop in and feed me his blood.

"I'm sorry, my little witch. I didn't want you to get hurt. You know I would never let someone intentionally hurt you, much less do it myself." I knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt me, but I knew he was lying when he said he wouldn't. That's what he did best. Love me. Hurt me. That's what we live for. "I love you, Bonnie." I shimpred and curled in his arms.

"I love you, too, Kol. So much." He would lie his head atop of mine and we would stay that way until I would wake in his arms. When I would wake, he would be looking at me with a sad smile and playing with my hair. I began to assume Esther put him in my dreams to make me think he was just wanting to watch me die, until that morning. The sad look made me believe that he woke to my screams and altered my dream to take away my pain. He was the only one allowed to hurt me. No one else.

_Now there's gravel in our voices_  
_Glass is shattered from the fight_  
_In this tug of war you'll always win_  
_Even when I'm right  
Cause you feed me fables from your hand_

The day he attacked Shane we fought. All out war between the two of us. Elijah and Elena sat curled up by the fire looking mortified by all the things we were saying to eachother. The things we were throwing at eachother. Caroline and Klaus were in his room trying to pretend they couldn't hear what was happening. But I knew that Caroline was curled up in his bed, her head on his chest, crying, because she was terrifyed of what Kol and I might do to eachother. Matt and Rebekah left. Mystic Falls was out two people now from our fighting.

He shouldn't have tried to kill Shane. He knew I was right, so did I. But in the end. I was the one who gave in. "I was trying to save your bloody useless Earth, Bonnie! I thought you wanted me to try to be better!" I laughed painfully.

"Yes! Killing people does not constitute as doing better, Kol! By any means!" Finally, he just walked up to me and held me.

"I'm only trying to prevent him from letting someone kill you, my little witch. I love you. I can't lose you." I started to sob. Then I caved.

"Fine. Just don't try to kill anyone again." He nodded and led me to his room where we spent hours as he tried making it up to me.

_With violent words and empty threats_  
_And it's sick that all these battles_  
_Are what keeps me satisfied_

Another night of fighting. This time it was only because he tried to kill Elena and cutt of Jeremy's arms. I may not be in love with Jeremy anymore. But he is still my best friends little brother. He would threaten to kill me like he did at Shane's office. I would threaten to let Elena and Jeremy have a go at trying to kill him. It was horrible. But then we would spend the rest of the night in his room. Like the first day we met. In perfect bliss.

_So maybe I'm a masochist_  
_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_  
_'Til the walls are goin' up_  
_In smoke with all our memories_

I should've left Kol. Years ago. Now I am a vampire. I had to watch Silas kill my father and mother. He kill Caroline's mom. Nearly killed Jeremy had he not had reinforcements from being with Klaus in New Orleans. He did kill Tyler, but no one cared. Tyler had killed Hayley. No one wanted him anymore. We lit our homes on fire and walked away. Jere with Davina, Matt with Rebekah, Caroline with Klaus, Elena with Elijah.

I was with him to the end. No matter how much we fought, I will always love Kol.

"I've got a secret, my little witch." I looked at him. I wanted to know what he meant. "I'm sorry. For all the times I've hurt you. I want to stop. I don't want to ever do it again. Help me." He was tearing up. I giggled.

"It's sad, Kol. But I love the way you lie." Kol layed his forehead gently on mine.

"I'm not lying. I mean it." I looked deeply in to his brown eyes.

"Same here. I love the way you lie."


	2. Authors note

**Should I do Eminem's part of Love the way you Lie pt 2 for a 2nd chapter for this, in Kol's pov?**

**TELL ME PLEASE! I REALLY DO WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing... Not even the song... It's by Rihanna and Eminem... I was listening to this song and figured it would make a good song-fic for these two

Should be updating my other TVD stories soon

Now I will be using Eminem's part cause it is his pov

**READ AND REVIEW** **PLEASE!**

* * *

_It's morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face_  
_Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_

I wake up in bed and quickly the memories from last night come flooding back to me. Bonnie screaming at me because she has lost her father, her grams died of old age once she came back and Little Gilbert quit speaking to her when he found out she and I were together. The sunlight was raining through our window of our bedroom, and the light slowly pulled my little witch out of her slumber. Her make up is smeared from our fight and then our making up afterwards.

"I'm so sorry, Kol... I never should've said those things to you..." I could hear her voice crack...

_Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry_  
_That you pushed me into the coffee table last night_  
_So I can push you off me_

I shush her.

"Kol, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shoved you like I did." Her tears were falling as she tried to hug me. I pushed her away roughly as I slid off the bed. She followed me into our bathroom.

"Damn it, Bonnie. This isn't worth the fight! Quit it!"

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_  
_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_  
_Baby, without you I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_  
_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

She made another move to reach out and touch me.

"Bonnie, stop it! Don't touch me!" I shout. I fear hurting her. I know I've done it. I don't like to. I love her too much to really want the hurt her. She starts to cry and runs out of the room. I chase her down. I can't be without her. I know it makes no sense. I tell her to leave me alone then follow her when she leaves. I feel like I'm a hollow shell without her. She is what makes me whole. I hope she knows that.

As I stand behind her, she turns and hugs me.

"Your actions, Kol. That's what made me so upset with you last night. Your actions turn you so vile, vein, and ugly... And it's sad, but to any extreme of these next few words, I will always love you, no matter what anyone says about you, me, or us... We're a team." I smile at her words.

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_  
_Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we_  
_Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs_  
_That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky_

Not long after we had stopped fighting, a new fight began. Shoving starts from her end and shouting starts from mine. It never ceases to amaze me how many fights we can get into and still be as much in love with each other as we are. We're crazy... We know it. But we still care...

In the middle of the fight, we get so bad that she threatens to dagger me... she holds a dagger to my back tilted just so it would pierce my heart... She falters, falls, then cries. I catch her, and let her cry in my arms. She is my best friend and the love of my life... I hate her being hurt and hurting her... No matter what happens, we will always have each others backs in the fallout.

_Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,_  
_You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_  
_I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_

Other times our fighting only ended because we hurt each other so badly we couldn't look at the other no longer. We can conquer anything if we aren't fighting, but the fighting seems to prevail more than half the time anymore...

There was one fight in particular, we were fighting because Nik and Caroline had invited us to their wedding and asked Bonnie to be a bridesmaid and I to be a groomsman, and I refused to go. Bonnie got so upset that she slapped me square across the face. Times like these we both through punches at each other. I deliberately tried not to hit her, and if I did it was because of the way we ducked from the other.

I used to keep count of our fights and who hit who this time, but I have truly lost count.

_But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_  
_Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counsellin'_  
_This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_  
_Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_

Being vampires we've lived a long time together. She and I will live on forever and ever together with our strong love that keeps us together. We fight more than any normal couple, but we are not normal. All of our hormones and feelings are completely increased by at least 1000 by being vampires. Everything becomes a want, and urge, we have to fulfill to keep ourselves satiated...

I refuse to let anyone tell us that what we do and the way we live is wrong. Bonnie is the same way... If she ever left our home I don't know what I would do. I'd probably destroy everything. I can't bare the thought of losing the only person who I have ever loved like this, who has ever made me feel as though I can be better...

_'Cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you I'm out it_

Without Bonnie, I am nothing. I have nothing when I don't have her. I was lost before my little witch came into my life, and had she and I not met in the woods that day all those fateful years ago, I would still be lost. Bonnie is my sanity. No matter what anyone says, thinks, or does.

With Bonnie, I am truly the happiest I will ever be. I am Kol Mikaelson... and I am in Love.

* * *

Okay last part to the song fic :) If anyone wants me to do a song fic series... I'm open for suggestions, you'd have to request songs though.. I'll message you and tell you what I think about the songs you guys request :)


End file.
